The Pact
by MythicalRoses
Summary: The reservation chief and the Summer family came to an agreement at Naomi's birth. She was to marry the Alpha wolf and together they would create a child that would defeat the Red Eyed Man. Some pact! Naomi and Sam must conquer a challenge that neither of them may be ready for. How will they handle it? Will love come around or will they fail?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Pact

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

Quiet. That is not exactly what I had in mind this fine morning. In my home, quiet meant that there was something wrong. I opened my eyes to look at my purple ceiling. It was still quiet. That could only mean one thing. Today was the day. What day was it? It was the day that I was to meet my future husband, Sam Uley.

You may be wondering how I was meeting the man for the very first time. There was a pact that my family made with the reservation. It was made when my mother was pregnant with me. The pact goes as follows:

The two shall be united in holy matrimony.

They shall be together till death do them part.

Honesty is the key.

Together they must tell the whole truth.

Together they must create a child,

That will defeat the great and powerful,

Red eyed man.

That is the entire pact stated, but the reservation took it upon them to fill in the blanks. Over the years, I was not allowed to date anyone.

It was said that I was to keep the vessel pure and untouched for him. I was not allowed to have a bad reputation.

I was under a watchful gaze at all times. I had a bodyguard who would protect me up until the wedding. His name was Robert.

My parents hired him when I got lost in seventh grade.

My life was simple but complicated. My life was not my own.

Today was the day that I was supposed to go meet him. My name is Naomi Summers. I am eighteen. I have long brown hair that goes all the way down to my thighs. I have crystal blue eyes. I am five feet and four inches tall and am crazy about wolves.

They are my favorite animal. I draw them, dream about them, and even go looking for them.

That stopped about a year ago, I was not allowed to do anything that Robert could not keep up with.

I never understood the rules, but I always obeyed them. I knew that my parents did what they did for a reason, so I just went with it.

I was not one to ask too many questions, and I liked it like that.

I got dressed in a pair of deep and dark blue jeans. I wore my favorite pine green tank top, and my wolf necklace.

I put on my black Nike shocks and headed for the kitchen. When to the kitchen, my family was waiting for me.

My mom and dad had made me some breakfast.

My brother sat on a bar stool, near the island. I sighed.

"So, Today's the day." I said. They nodded in agreement.

This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

* * *

Chapter 2

Running. That's what I was doing, and in my wolf form, none the less.

I had just found out my fate. I was to marry Naomi Summers.

She was barely eighteen. I was in my late twenties.

What was the chief of the tribe thinking?

The pact was the way of making the tribe's army stronger.

I was the alpha male who would make the child strong to defeat that bloodsucker.

I mean, come on, really?

I ran back to the house, turned back to my manly self, and ran into the back door.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and surveyed my home.

This was going to be hard, but I had given my word as an alpha wolf that I would do whatever it takes to keep my tribe and the human race safe.

If this was going to do that, then I had to do it. I didn't' have to like it.

I mean, what happened if I didn't imprint on her?

What happened if I Imprinted on someone else while we were married?

That would not be good at all. Did the tribe think about this at all?

I sighed. This was really going to be hard. I thought about what the pack said.

I had to be totally honest with Naomi about being a wolf.

How would she react to that? I mean, I could see it now.

She would totally freak out and then lock herself in our room or something.

I shuddered. 'Our room' sounded so weird and freaked me out quite a bit.

I looked at my living room.

The ceremony would be in about a week and my home looked like a pack of wolves lived in it, which they did.

How would Naomi take to the pack always being around, or even the danger that went with it?

Would she listen when I told her to do something?

Would she fight me?

I didn't even know her and had not even met her.

How was I to know what I was getting myself into?

We were going to meet the day of the wedding and then get married.

It could not even be considered a wedding.

We were going to have the ceremony at my house, in the living room with the tribe around.

How was that a wedding? I sighed again, picked up a trash bag, and started to clean.

I just hoped that Naomi would not freak out on me, when she found out the truth about Sam Uley.

* * *

**Pictures on my profile for your enjoyment to better understand the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Chapter 3

And now back to the thought process of Naomi Summers…..

The drive to the reservation was quiet. My suitcases were packed and I was ready to move in with my future husband. I had never even met him. I was really not looking forward to this. Today, I was wearing a white sundress, with white high heels. I don't know why my mother insisted on me dressing up; I guess she wanted a little wedding feeling to my wedding.

I mean, come one, the wedding was in a living room for crying out loud.

I sighed and my father looked at me from the driver's seat. His eyes reflected in the rear view mirror.

"It's going to be ok, Naomi." He said. I nodded. "I know it is. At least I'll get to see you when this is all over." I said. My parents exchanged worried glances.

"What are you not telling me?" I asked. My mother coughed and then spoke.

"Well, one of the requirements was that we were not to have any contact with you when this pact wedding was over." She said. I gasped.

"WHY WOULD YOU MAKE THIS PACT TO BEGIN WITH?" I yelled. It had been six years since I found out about this pact, and I was reacting now? My mother smiled and turned to my father.

"At least we got some kind of response." She said. My father nodded and continued to drive.

He then spoke. "Well honey, you see, the tribe saved our lives from a bunch of robbers one night and we just feel like it's our duty to give back a little." He said. I sighed.

"Don't you think that you are giving back a lot!?" I asked. My father nodded and sighed. "I don't know what to tell you, but there is nothing I can do. The pact was already signed and I'm a man of my word." He said.

I nodded and felt the tears coming to my eyes. "Oh, sweetie, don't cry, you'll smooth your makeup." Said my mom. I chuckled in horror.

"I was about to be thrown away, and all she could think about was makeup." I sighed.

I guess this was it. I was going to do this, and there was no getting out of it.

We parked the car, only to see a lot more cars on the lawn. I sighed. This was it. I was to wait outside while my parents did their part of the ceremony. I waited and waited for what seemed like hours, then my parents came out, and walked right by me, not even saying goodbye. I gasped.

"Did you ever really love me?" I asked into the air. I guess not. Why else would they get rid of me so fast? The chief came out and got me, and I followed him into the living room. He spoke. "It is time for the uniting ceremony." He said. He took my hand and led me to the middle of the room.

"Sam Uley, step forth." He said. This was it. Sam Uley was the man I was to marry. I took a deep breath in and waited, not realizing that I was holding my breath. A man stepped forward, and I almost fell over. He was hot and sexy, with muscles in all the right places.

His eyes were chocolate brown orbs that drew me to them, and his hair was a dark brown color. He stepped forward, his eyes never leaving mine, took my hands and spoke.

"I, Sam Uley, take you, Naomi Summers, to be my wife, my companion, and the mother of my children, till we die." He finished.

I sighed and looked to the chief who then spoke to me. "Do you, Naomi Summers, herby change your name to Naomi Uley, and accept this man's claim to you?" he asked.

It's not like I had a choice, so I spoke. "I Naomi Uley take your name, as my own, claim you as my husband, and claim you as the father of my children, till death do us part." I finished.

I had memorized that for weeks, so that I could say it right. Sam smiled. It took me by surprise a little, but I smiled back with unease and waited for the ceremony to continue.

Sam's P.O.V.

She claimed me. I could not be more excited. I had seen her for the first time today, and it was as if she was all that mattered. I had imprinted on her, and she was the only one for me. I walked toward her, and held her hands in mine. They fit perfectly. I stated my claim and waited. It felt like I could hear everything ticking as I waited for her part to be over. She finished her claim to me, which made my heart beat with pride. This might not be so hard after all.

Naomi's P.O.V.

Driving is what we were doing. Sam was driving his truck and I was in the passenger's seat. I didn't know where we were going, but Sam had said he had something to show me. I nodded and followed him as we reached our destination. He got out of the car, came around to my door, and opened it for me.

He then reached his hand to me, for me to take it, as an aid to get out of his truck. I was still in my dress, so his help was appreciated. He held my hand in his. It was so warm, like he was running a fever. Was he sick? Was he ok? Why did I care? I sighed. This was so much emotion, I didn't know how to handle it.

Sam stopped and turned to me. "Are you ok? You sighed." He said. I nodded. "I'm fine, it's just a lot of walking." I said. Before I could think about what was going on, Sam had scooped me up, bridal style, and was carrying me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and waited for him to put me down.

We walked for a good half hour. Sam didn't seem to get tired from holding me. I felt his heart beat and his warmth was greatly appreciated with me being in a dress, in the middle of the woods. Finally, Sam put me down. He turned to me and spoke.

"The treaty or pact, states that honesty is key to our relationship, so I'm going to be honest with you. I'm a werewolf." He said.

I raised my eyebrows and didn't say anything, waiting for the joke to be over. He sighed.

"I'm serious, here, I'll show you." He said as he ran into the woods, leaving me in high heels in the woods. I gasped.

"The nerve of him, leaving me here in a dress and high heels, in the middle of nowhere. What am I going to do now?" I asked the air.

The next thing I knew, I heard a big rustle in the bushes.

I slowly turned to see a big black wolf coming out of the bushes. I gasped. "You are a beautiful wolf, and so big." I said, reaching my hand out to it.

Its head went right to my hand and I gasped. "Sam?" I asked.

The wolf nodded and I could almost see a smile on its face." I sighed. "Ok, I believe you. Can you change back so that we can talk please?" I asked. The wolf nodded and took off into the woods.

I waited a second and Sam came out of the bushes, with a pair of cutoff jeans on. His muscles were tight and showed off. I caught myself drooling.

"So, you believe me?" he asked. I nodded and smiled. " I absolutely love wolves and it just so turns out my husband is a wolf." I sighed. "I couldn't be happier." I said. Sam smiled. "Well, there's something else." He said. I nodded. "Ok." I replied. "I imprinted on you." He said.

"What's that?" I asked. Sam smiled. "It's like a gravitational pull to you. You are all that matters, my soul mate, at first sight. It's like the earth stops and I would do anything for you." He said.

I smiled. "That sounds romantic. " I said. Sam smiled. "It can be, some people allow for an imprint to be a brother, friend, lover, and even just a pet." He said. I smiled.

"Well, what do you want it to be?" I asked. Sam smiled and then spoke. "I am so in love with you, head over heels for you, that I just want to be with you every step of the way." He said. I smiled. Maybe this wedding thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Come on." He said picking me up once again." It's time to go to our home." He aid. I liked the sound of that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Sam carried me back to the truck and gently placed me into the passenger's seat.

I was still in shock that my husband was a wolf man, but I was I supposed to feel?

We drove back to the house, and Sam again helped me out of the truck.

We walked to the front door, and Sam picked me up and carried me over the threshold.

He gingerly placed me down in the house, and I looked around for the very first time.

The house was a beautiful log cabin.

I felt some pain in my feet and winced. Sam was there in an instant. "Are you ok? What's wrong?" he asked with a tone of worry.

"My feet hurt, that's all." I said. Sam nodded in understanding.

"I'll get your stuff, and then you can change." He said. I nodded and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Just then, Sam walked by me and up the stairs with my suitcases in hand.

I smiled and followed him. We were now in the master bedroom and my suitcases were on the bed and waiting for me.

Sam suggested that I get changed, and that's exactly what I did. I hung up the dress in the closet, and placed the shoes on the closet floor.

I then changed into my favorite pair of sweat pants and a nice tank top. I then put on a pair of socks and headed for the living room.

Sam was waiting for me in the kitchen. "So, what's for dinner?" I asked. Sam smiled. "I thought we could do some take out, and maybe watch a movie." He said. I smiled. "That seems nice." I said. And I was being perfectly honest.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 5

That night Sam and I watched all our favorite movies while sitting on the couch. We ate pizza and Sam ate two pizzas. The movie ended and it was time to go to bed.

As I walked into the bedroom, I felt my heart begin to pound. Sam grabbed a pillow and blanket and laid on the floor. "You can have the bed." He said. I nodded and lay down. Sam turned out the lights and went to bed.

The next couple of nights went the same way and I was beginning to use to Sam.

Today was now Monday and Sam had to go back to work. "So, I'll be back around five tonight." He said. I nodded and then spoke. "Can I go with you? I would like to see what you do." I said. Sam smiled. "If you want to come today, then you can." He replied.

"I love having you around." He said. I smiled and blushed all in the same moment. "Ok, let me get changed." I said. Sam nodded and I ran to get dressed.

Once I was dressed, I ran to the kitchen to meet Sam and we were once again on our way.

When we got there, Sam helped me out of the truck and we walked into the garage, where Sam worked.

Sam opened the door for me too. Inside, Sam set his coat on a chair and motioned for me to follow him, So, I followed him. "I'll introduce you to the pack." He said. I nodded and waited.

"Guys come here." Said Sam. The guys working on cars came to join us. "This is Paul, Jacob, Quill, Embry, and Jared." He said. I smiled and waved.

The rest of the day went well, and soon Sam and I were on our wary back home for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam and I drove home to find the tribe's chief was waiting for us at our front door.

"It's good to see you. If we knew you were coming, then we would have prepared." Said Sam.

The chief smiled and came to us. "I came to check on you." He said.

I smiled. "Has your marriage been completed yet?" asked the chief.

"What does that mean?" asked Sam. " I mean your marriage has to be consummated." Said the chief.

"It must be consummated by tomorrow to make the wedding, for the pact, valid." He said.

Sam and I gulped for air.

"I see you have not." Said the chief. "You have until tomorrow." Said the chief as he got into his car and drove off.

* * *

Silence is what was going through my head. Sam and I sat on the couch in total silence.

What were we to say. "Well, it could be worse; we could have needed exams to prove it." Said Sam.

I smiled. "Yea, I guess you were right." I said. Sam chuckled.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I said. Sam smiled. "Ok, I'm going to go lay down, while you take a shower." He said. I nodded and we both went our separate ways.

* * *

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I could hear Sam snoring from the bedroom. I looked at myself in the mirror.

Sam had said that he was in love with me. We had only tonight to make our marriage valid, according to the tribe.

I felt the fear coming. I quickly pushed away that fear. "Get yourself together. You knew this day would come sooner or later." I said to myself in the mirror.

I heard the snoring from the bedroom stop; and I felt the fear once again.

I slowly opened the door and walked into the bedroom. Sam opened his eyes and looked at me.

I of course, blushed and Sam slowly got up and walked over to me.

His eyes were burning into mine with desire and was my heart.

Sam placed his hands on either side of my shoulders, which were bare, and I felt the heat of his body radiating off his body. His eyes bore into mine.

They never once strayed away. His mouth suddenly crashed down on mine, sealing the space with a kiss.

The next thing I knew, he was kissing my neck and I felt him bite down. I winced in pain. "I'm sorry, but I had to mark you as mine." He said. I nodded and we continued to kiss.

His hands were roaming my body and I felt the towel slip away.

The fear was now gone, and all that was left was desire.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 7

Waking up tangled in sheets was not how I expected my Tuesday morning to be.

I stretched and looked over to my husband who was sleeping peacefully.

It made my heart swell. Sam slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. "Good morning sweetie." He said. I sighed.

"Good morning." Was my reply. Sam smiled.

"I see you slept well." He said. I nodded and waited for his reply.

"Well, I like sleeping next to you." He said. I smiled. "I like sleeping next to you." I said.

Sam smiled. "I guess things worked out for the better. " he said.

I nodded. "Yea, I guess so.'' And that was that.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, I found out I was pregnant. When Sam found out he was thrilled. But that's a whole other story to tell.


End file.
